


I Asked For Prince Charming But Instead All I Got Is A Smelly Demon

by Alphas__Pet



Series: The Demon With The Scruffy Face [6]
Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Accidental summoning, Angst, Close Calls, Couch Cuddles, Cuddling & Snuggling, Dante (Devil May Cry) is a Sweetheart, Demon Dante, Demon/Human Relationships, Demons, Devil Trigger (Devil May Cry), F/M, Falling In Love, First Kiss, Fluff, Gentle Kissing, Love at First Sight, Rejection, Sin Devil Trigger Dante (Devil May Cry), Sleepy Cuddles, Snow, Summoning gone wrong, spells
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-10
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-17 01:22:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 9,107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29342016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alphas__Pet/pseuds/Alphas__Pet
Summary: After getting lucky and summoning the man of her dreams, your friend Jana mentioned something about a magical pendant that granted wishes. Skeptic at first, you hesitate but end up trying the spell out anyways in hopes in getting your very own prince charming. Unfortunately for you, not everyone gets lucky with theirhumansoulmate.
Relationships: Dante (Devil May Cry)/Reader
Series: The Demon With The Scruffy Face [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1337377
Comments: 54
Kudos: 77





	1. Call On The Star

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A new short story that I thought of where Dante is purely a demon (for the time being) until something may or may not change. I haven't decided just yet but this is what I came up with so far.  
> Enjoy!

“Just go for it! I tried it and well…where do you think my husband came from?” Jana, a good friend of yours boasted about her new man while preparing drinks for you two.

You on the other hand sat by on the L shaped couch (or sectional) debating if you should even entertain her nonsense or keep on searching for your dream guy out in the clubs.

No luck came your way, just drunken losers looking for a good time but you refused to believe that you would obtain the guy of your dreams by doing something as silly as wishing upon a star while holding an amulet.

“I’m telling you! This thing is legit! All you do is wait until the moon is high in the sky, put the amulet, light a candle and tell the pendant what you want.”

“And supposedly after I’m thrilled and thriving with my happily ever after, right?” Your eyes tumbled in disbelief but you accepted your drink from Jana, almost chugging it all down in one pass.

She sighed but handed you the old piece of jewelry anyways.“If I’m right then you owe me.”

“If you’re right then we need to make money off this thing!” You exclaimed, the still somewhat shiny gold chain cool in your hand. The gem on the necklace needed a good cleansing—years of wear causing the deep ruby cluster to appear onyx.

Jana chuckled and shook her head, “No can do. I have to return it. It’s very old and powerful and it can’t get in the wrong hands.”

“Fine, well I’ll let you know how this goes in the morning.” Your uncertainty shown through your eyes but you clutched the amulet tightly in your pocket, waiting for your drink date to end before you went home and tried things out.

*****

A wisp of smoke rose gradually from a match’s head as you lit a candle before taking a seat in the middle of your room. In the center of your rug sat the old pendant Jana loaned you, gazed up at the ceiling and casting an eerie shadow around the walls.

“I swear this crap better work or she is so going to hear about this for sure.” You mumbled to yourself, getting comfortable and ignoring the ominous hum that echoed from the item.

After all, getting your dream man meant the most to you. It became all you thought about ever since Jana revealed that she woke up next to her new man after a night of preforming the same spell you were about to. She carefully went over the rules for summoning before handing the pendant over to you, and after a beer or two more for confidence, you were finally ready.

With a deep breath, you draped the jewelry over your neck and began reciting the chant that would get the ‘ _Love God’s’_ attention. The words flew right out your mouth and after, you rattled off every little detail you wanted you future husband to have.

“I want a brave man who will keep me safe no matter what! He’ll be my knight in shining armor…no, no! my _dark_ knight in shining armor, because he’ll be all mysterious and have a brooding side.” You nodded before speaking the last of the chant.

Nothing happened at first and inside your mouth, your teeth gritted in a winding circle of annoyance because you thought it didn’t work. But then the candle blew out and your room grew darker, the shadows engulfing every inch of light that remained. The interior border of your rug began filling with smoke, an invisible circular wall containing it in a columnar shape.

“Oh shit, what the hell did I just do?!” Quickly you tossed the pendant from your body before grabbing the candle, spilling wax in the process and scrambling out of the way before the smoke engulfed you.

The flames that fell on the ground suddenly roared into a blazing explosion that left you ducking and dodging for cover. “OH MY GOD.”

From your closet you witnessed as a mini tornado of blazes roiled and spun into a growing cloud, the shutters on the doors clattering in front of you showing no signs of keeping you safe from whatever the fuck was happening outside of them.

*****

Moments passed before things settled enough to where you could poke your head out without feeling like you would lose it. You room fell silent and the flames that scorched your rug were now burned out, once orange sputtery fibers now black, hollow irregular beads that crushed into gritty onyx powder under the weight of something.

“H... hello?” You called from the safety confinements of your closet. Despite the rising guttural purrs that filled your room, the only thing you could hear was blood rushing to your head and the pound of your heart.

Something didn’t seem right but you were way to terrified to exit your hiding spot to see what it could have been. Growling started quietly but you could very well feel movement from outside the shutter doors as a form became visible the closer it advanced to where you were.

“Are you my prince charming?” You inquired, peeking through the slivers in the closet doors. The darkness of your room obscured your view which left you with no choice but to push them completely open.

A pair of vermilion eyes glowed in the gloom, glaring at you imperiously. You opened your mouth to speak again but your voice caught in your throat as you finally stepped out of your hiding spot and caught sight of what you’d summoned.

“Whew, that thing either was running out a room or I’ve been growing!”

“Wha…What the—” You gasped, breathless, eyes bright even through the darkness of your room. This couldn’t have been your prince charming…could it?

You weren’t sure if you were imagining the mystical red glow surrounding the figure in front of you, effectively trapping you between the closet and itself or if you’d actually screwed the spell up. Either way, this couldn’t have been the process Jana took.

“Hey! You know, it was rude of you to throw my house aside like that!” The creature exclaimed, its appendages jerking in the process. “My mother gave that to me and you just tossed it like it was trash!”

Your head whipped up at the sight of the fully extended fangs baring from the creature’s mouth. A vision of potential chaos flashed through your mind as you took a brisk step back. “You’re…. You’re not my prince charming…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Really hope this doesn't exceed four chapters. Its not meant to be something long and drawn out, but just a cute little story that hopefully will warm the heart by the end of it.  
> Thanks for reading.


	2. What You Wanted Vs What You Got

You sat cross-legged in the middle of your floor, with a demon sitting cross-legged diagonally from you, smiling. No, smirking at you.

"Y-y-you’re not what I wished for…what are you?” You inquired, blushing at the fairly attractive fiend.

Though quite reptilian in appearance; his arms and legs covered in scales, the rest of him gave several human characteristics. The demon's head seemed to produce spiky edges that protruded back, and deep fissures on his chest emitted an unnatural heat. Spikes aligned his chin and what appeared to be a "coat" was actually a pair of curled up semi-chiropteran wings with each divided into three segments that nearly touched the ground.

The demon also had an amazing physique, his toned tummy catching your eye and swelling the walls of your mouth with saliva.

"I sure am. I’m your dark knight…but, you can call me Dante if you'd prefer a more human name," He replied. "And what might yours be, my dear?" The demon spoke in an almost patronizing tone, that you found rude.

"My name's * _Name_ *." You answered, shaking yourself away from staring.

"So, you wished for your dream guy, right?" Dante questioned, raising an eyebrow. “Most mortal women don’t summon their men.”

"Y-yeah, but... I'm kind of having second thoughts...considering you’re not really a _man_..." You told him, stuttering out of fear.

"Hmm, I see. You could still get your wish." He uttered, still smirking at you. Dante watched you for a minute more, and then darkness drowned out the burning ember of his eyes, the corner of his lips twitching.

“I get the feeling you don’t normally do these kinds of things.”

You thought for a moment, then nodded. "My friend said if I do this spell then I’ll get lucky and get the guy of my dreams, but I don’t think it worked. You’re not going to kill me, are you?”

Dante’s head fell back as laughter boomed from his magmatic chest. “Oh boy! And you listened?” He bellowed, “You humans always assume the worst about us. Why not get to know me before you point fingers and accusations?”

Your gaze ran over his wide shoulders and bulging biceps, down to his pronounced pectoral muscles and clawed hands. You then paused, as if in thought. “Well, what else does your kind usually do? I would say its not every day you stumble upon a supernatural creature but I’ve seen worse.”

“How unfortunate for your eyes then, dear.” Dante cooed. His unwavering smirk turning mischievous as if unamused by your words. “You summoned me to love you so that’s what I shall do. As a man of my word…you have my immortal heart for as long as you live.”

“Well,” You said. “That sounds nice but... but...” Again, you stumbled to form coherent thoughts; somehow entranced by Dante’s body and words.

Most demons you witnessed were androgynous in appearance—never really giving much to go off of to guess what they were. But this one, Dante, continuously gave you male mortal earmarks, more specifically ones you wished for. Everything from the way his lips creased (although grey in hue) to the palms of his hands. His unforgettable eyes reminded you of lava right before it launched into the atmosphere, polluting the air. Even his muscular thighs seemed to match that of the man painted in your mind.

Dante chuckled, “You seem confused. Do you really know what you want in your ‘dark knight'?” He held out a clawed hand for you. “Let me show you what you wished for.”

“I wished for a _human_ man! Not…whatever you are.”

Dante tried to put on a reassuring smile, but the expression felt thin and brittle on his lips as he took in your disappointed appearance.

“If you summoned me, then it means that your heart’s desire called for me and what I can give you,” He explained, patting your shoulder with a declawed hand. “And apparently your ‘ _prince charming’_ just doesn’t have flesh, sorry.”

You sighed, finally desensitizing as your eyes glided up and down Dante’s tall frame. “Well, good thing you’re not taller or you would have destroyed my ceiling.”

“You did wish for a man with height, my dear. You got blessed with a whole 7 feet.” Dante rose to his feet, in which you followed.

You carefully exhaled your worries, focusing on the apparent _giant_ commitment in front of you. You figured you would give your scaly prince a try despite him not being what you wished for. Besides, it’s not like he had a return receipt attached.

Dante however already became devoted to you. He would put himself in lifelong servitude and endangerment if need be to protect his little human. This incredibly pure and trusting demon somehow beat all odds and got passed the ‘ _I’m going to eat you'_ stage, so maybe he couldn’t be all bad at loving you.

*****

Dante looked you right in the eyes. It was scary to have a demon watching you so attentively but you couldn’t get over how he had this light in his ember orbs that you’d only seen before in actual people.

You didn't flinch when his hands came to rest upon your shoulders, his thick, leathery fingers warm and surprisingly soft. Dante watched on, admiring how beautiful you were and unintentionally his wings shot into an upward stroke, nearly giving you a heart attack in the process.

“Oh my God! Please don’t fly off in here or damage my fan!” You closed your eyes with a gasp, clutching his forearms.

Dante chuckled nervously, “My apologies. You excite me from how much of a pretty human you are.”

A smile quirked at the corners of your mouth for just a second before it dashed away. “Alright,” You said. “Give me time to think of if I really want to give a _demon_ a try.”

“It feels strange, I know but you didn’t get your guy with skin I believe for a reason,” Dante explained, leaning back on his heels. Despite your reluctance, he felt like you’d come around eventually.

“Your heart will continue to fluctuate in feeling, since we don’t have a bond yet, so it will be up to your own discretion when it feels right to love me back, darling.”

Your hands discovered that Dante’s wings felt quite like your own membrane, although much thinner, yet thicker somehow…like you couldn’t punch a hole into them as easy as it would be for your soft skin. Dante sat motionless while you examined him in more detail making sure not to get too happy and sprout his appendages again.

“Or I could just eat you now.” He tilted his head to the side, expression unreadable. “You look meaty enough to keep me full for a few hours.”

You paused your exam and took several steps back which caused Dante to burst into rumbling laughter. “I’m kidding, you humans aren’t a part of my diet.”

“…Then what is?” You inquired, now even more indecisive yet intrigued about your winged prince.

Dante closed the gap between you two, smiling more with his eyes than his mouth, “Give me a shot, you may just find out some interesting things.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I honestly have no idea where I'm going to take this in two remaining chapters but devil Dante is just the cutest.  
> Thanks for reading


	3. Unacceptable Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dante could sense your disappointment still about not getting what you expected, and unlike most demons; he on the other hand dwelled amongst the few with enough care to know what feelings were and your rejection definitely hurt.

A shadow that droned over you blocked nearly every drop of sunlight from your eyes, which was fine and all until the piercing red orbs attached to the figure startled you, causing you to shriek and nearly fall out of bed.

“Hmm, I thought I'd have to wake you up myself,” Dante grinned. “Good morning, darling.” A shiver ran down your spine, his voice close to your ear, his way too hot breath tickling your neck.

“Wha—what are you doing here so… _early_?” You groaned, glancing over to the blaring green sticks that formed numbers on your alarm clock.

“The sun comes up and shines in your window, disturbing your sleep and waking you with a headache. I figured you could use some shade, y'know?” Coriaceous fingertips traced your cheek, those gleaming red eyes inspecting every inch of your features, as if memorized by them.

Dante retracted his wings, curling them up over his shoulders before stepping aside of the glowing sun. Your chuckle and blushing face pleased your scaly prince, and he himself ended with a grin of his own.

“Okay, that’s sweet of you…thank you for that.”

“I’m here to help, dear.”

“Not often do I get someone so willing to do that,” You whispered. “Speaking of help…” Suddenly your head turned sharply, eyes searching but not seeing. “I need to call Jana…”

“Jana?” Dante felt his wings flutter in confusion but they still remained fashionably hooked over his shoulders, giving him the coat look.

“Yes, my friend who loaned me the pendant. I need to call her and see how to fix this.”

“Fix what? Nothing to fix here, dear.” Dante waved a clawed hand dismissively, knowing exactly what the ‘ _this'_ was you had a problem with.

It was him, the mistake that got made. The demon that got summoned unknowing against his will. The creature that now inhabit your apartment and cared about you.

“Yes, I need to get my _real_ prince charming.” It felt ridiculous to think that a _demon_ could have been the one for you, despite how nice he seemed.

“You think I’m not?” Dante had no eyebrows but the even more prominent creases along his forehead drew upward as if he did.

He watched you get out of bed and continue to search for something. “You can’t be.” So, after locating your phone, you dialed up the one person who could help you dismiss your reptilian roommate.

****

“I didn’t lie to you! You must have done something wrong.” Jana balanced the phone on her shoulder while her hands worked together breakfast. She also had you on the line as promised venting to her about how the whole ‘summoning prince charming’ didn’t go according to plan.

“How? I did exactly what you said!” You groaned from the other side of the call, “I did everything from light the candle to wait until the moon was right in the sky at an 80° angle from my window. It didn’t work!”

“Look, maybe you have to try again or something…I don’t know but…it worked for me. What happened though? Did a guy even show up?”

You’d mention to Jana about how the summoning of your soulmate didn’t go according but you left out the part about a quite handsome demon showing up instead. Yes, you were upset with her, but she didn’t need to know every little detail about that night. You actually sort of liked being the one who got the odd end of the deal between you two.

Dante wouldn’t like her; you didn’t see how any guy could honestly.

“What?” You asked, buying yourself time to fabricate a lie. The truth would sound like it came from a Sci-Fi original.

“What happened when you did the spell? Did anything even happen?” Jana inquired again, this time in a more adamant tone. Her volume was fine but your hearing needed some work.

“My fucking rug caught fire and the candle blew out, that’s it. Anything else and the fire department would have needed to show up. Look, I’m dropping off the pendant in an hour. Maybe _you_ can make it work.” Your eyes rolled.

"Do I have to?" Jana grumbled, firmly. In the background, the sound of a Male’s voice could be heard inquiring if breakfast was ready, assumed to be the dream guy she’d gotten.

Lucky bitch.

“Almost, honey. Look, I have to go but I’ll try and help you later, okay?” Jana exhaled, “Just…hang on to the pendant for now.”

“Fine but I swear Jan, if this doesn’t work _this_ time then I’m never speaking to you again.”

“Yeah, yeah! Talk at you later!” The phone left Jana's ear before you’d even gotten the chance to say bye.

*****

You took one look at the pendant in your hands and sighed, “I can’t believe I got stuck with a smelly demon instead of my prince charming.”

“No, the poop you took this morning was smelly,” Dante declared loudly, as soon as he wrangled himself free from the necklace.

A burst of ruby red runic projectiles with a black aura surrounded the now abandoned jewelry that clattered on the ground as the demon stepped out of it.

Startled by Dante’s sudden appearance, you stumbled over your words; but before you could get anything out, he spoke yet again, this time in a more aggressive tone.

“I give you my word of eternal love and you go around insulting me because I’ve haven't showered in 8 years?? Do you know how humid it is in hell? Do you also know how hard it is _not_ to perspire? At this point, I—”

“Okay! Jeez. I’m sorry I even said anything.” You apologized hastily, “How are you even here? I didn’t summon you!”

“You’ve opened the door to my world, I can come and go as I please whenever I please, dear.”

“Well, go back in the pendant so I can try the spell again. I can’t get stuck with you.”

“What??” Dante’s teeth locked together, his voice gruff and low. He looked shocked for a moment, his clawed hands flexing by his sides.

“Nothing! Sorry! Please don’t eat me.” You felt a chill go down your spine as you took a step back away from the demon sizing you up, probably figuring out if you’d fit in his belly or not.

Dante’s unexpected laugher felt sharp to your ears, but seeing his face switch up so quickly lessened some of the fright in your heart now knowing that you might not have been on his dinner list just yet.

“I’ve told you before that you humans aren’t as tasty as you think.”

“Then? What _do_ you eat?” You inquired, shifting from one shaky leg to the next.

Dante’s supernatural presence should have bothered you, or even freaked you out and gave you a reason to call ghost hunters, but it wasn’t every day you had a roommate with wings and since you were the reason for his current existence in the human world, he sort of now was your responsibility.

Still, you treated him as if he were your own kind, even offering him something to drink if thirsty. You watched him examine all the things in your living room, even lingering with him over an old photo of yourself that you were ready to explain for if he had questions.

“Where do you get that stuff called pizza from?” Dante asked, taking a seat on your couch and throwing his heavy legs up on your coffee table, nearly destroying it in the process. His clawed hands interlocked behind his spikey head, relaxation clearly in his future.

You said nothing and just let your unusual house guest be. Not even a whole day passed yet but you were already getting used to having him there.

“Pizza? Why pizza?”

Dante smirked, “It’s delicious. It’s all I’ll eat. That and those red things with green flowers on top with the sweet, delicious, creamy cold stuff that gives me headaches sometimes.”

“You mean ice cream? You like _ice cream_? What kinda demon are you?”

Dante narrowed his eyes, appalled at the thought of you being disturbed by him in anyway, “What’s that supposed to mean?”

“What!? No! Look, I just asked because I’ve never known your kind to eat… _food_.” You looked shocked for a moment but then began to laugh at the confused look on his face.

“Seriously! With a diet like that I don’t see how you’re not fat. How are you not fat?!” You huffed, knowing if you dined in only on grease and dairy then you’d be big as a house.

Stopping his drumming of his legs, Dante glared at you, then suddenly laughed, ‘‘Demons don’t get fat… not like you humans.’’

“You think I’m fat!?”

“Not at all, darling. I’d starve if left to eat you.”

“Whatever.” You rolled your eyes. “I’m trying that spell out again and I hope that this time it sends you away.”

Dante could sense your disappointment still about not getting what you expected, and unlike most demons; he on the other hand dwelled amongst the few with enough care to know what feelings were and your rejection definitely hurt.

“I’ll do it for you.” He grimaced, “Your attitude reflects your heart’s wishes and I must say… _you_ have a nasty heart.”

“I do not!” Your eyes widened as Dante spoke up. "So, what, I’m just supposed to magically become thrilled about having you around? I didn’t ask for you in the first place!”

"Let me make this very clear," He spoke, leaving you to swallow hard at the low growl that came from his chest. "You can either accept my presence – give me a chance to show you that the guy of your dreams isn’t who you thought he would be or," Dante paused, rising from his lounging position.

You weren’t expecting such heat from his breath but it felt like you’d open the oven door as he got right in your face, "I can rip you from limb to limb and actually feast on your fragile soul all while you beg me to stop."

You could feel sweat beginning to seep through your blouse, and from the glow in Dante’s eyes said that he was serious.

“Its pretty much the deal you made when you summoned me. I don’t make the rules, darling. Apparently, your friend may have lied to you with the spell, and though you wanted someone you could take to a wedding; I know that I can make you happy. I’m certain of it.”

You shook your head. “No, no, it’s not that. Dante…I can’t be with a demon…I’m sorry. If you have to kill me as consequences to denying the wish then, at least give me a chance to tell my loved ones goodbye.”

Not feeling accepted, Dante just glared at you for a moment then shook his head. “I’ll just leave, don’t worry about it.” A burst of smoke swirled around him before he dematerialized before your eyes, leaving nothing behind but heat waves and demonic essence.

You sighed, peering down at the warm pendant now clutched in your hand. “Well, I screwed that up.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Why would ya'll ask me to hurt that sweet demon's feelings?😭  
> Poor Dante, come here...i'll love you.  
> Thanks for reading!


	4. Maybe I Do Love You

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter got inspired by a very snowy, very cold and very slippery day, and this is the result of that snowed in day from last week, in which I spent my birthday under several blankets with a half dead laptop to entertain me.  
> Enjoy

It’s cold, it’s gloomy, and it’s a winter morning that you found yourself staring at empty fields, barren trees, as well as stranded and alone.

“Great…just great.” You huffed, ducking your face away from the swirling frigid winds. “What a time for my car to break down.”

Icy rain coated your phone screen, rendering it useless after every 2 seconds of you swiping it clear. It didn’t matter however, every signal for miles blew out hours ago when the bad weather first hit.

Your attire did little to nothing at keeping you warm; a lightweight jacket, T-shirt and jeans, weren’t the proper insulation for the weather, but you weren’t anticipating on it doing a 360 within an hour.

“Fuck, it’s cold! Argh!” In that moment, you’d wished you’d never ran Dante away, his breath alone would thaw your windows but most importantly he would be able to warm you. You looked ready to die, all while sitting slumped in the driver seat huddled into yourself.

Jana once again pulled a Houdini on you, making up some excuse about how she couldn’t make it out in the snow that hadn’t quite fell just yet to help you.

“This was the worst idea I ever had,” You announced through chattering teeth. “I don’t even know why I’ve been craving pizza anyways.”

You reluctantly brought your hand from tucked under your armpit, instantly regretting it the moment your fingertips met the air, but you still cranked your car in attempts to get it back running. Unfortunately, the engine didn’t even sputter this time, the battery now completely dead.

“S-son of a-a bitch!” Your other hand gripped your seatbelt aggressively. After another minute or two, you once again turn the ignition, swearing you heard a click, but it could have been your delusional reaction from the freezing cold air getting to you.

“Well…I guess I’m walking back home.” The dumbest idea you could have come up with.

*****

Your car door creaked as you barely got it open. Instantly you were greeted by the harsh winds that spared sympathy for no one as they ripped under your jacket. The journey to the nearest gas station began and you groaned as you fished out your phone, dreadfully eyeing the one measly little bar of reception and last bit of battery you had.

“Today is not my day.”

Snowflakes began gathering in your hair and lashes, your damp eyes glazed with pain. You were tired, but you tried to concentrate on just surviving and making it to your destination.

Quickly the snow piled up and soon it became difficult for you to walk due to the ice coating the underside of your boots, making each step even more slippery than the next. The snow also became ankle-deep by the time you got to the parking lot, and by then your feet were soaked.

“Finally.” You sighed in relief.

The bell chimed as you entered the quiet and empty gas station, the clerk's attention instantly focusing on your soggy appearance.

“Oh, dear. You look terrible! Come…let me get you a towel.” The sweet, older lady came from behind the counter in a shuffle, her house shoes scuffing the wooden floor.

“It’s fucking snowing,” You said, mostly to yourself, as you peered through the frosted windows of the gas station. By now the blinding whiteness of the blizzard went on for miles, leaving the roads coated in thick blankets.

“Have some hot chocolate,” The old lady advised, handing you a paper cup. “You look like you’re about to freeze to death. Don’t worry, it’s on the house.”

“Th…thank you.” You took a sip of your drink, “Do you have a phone? My car broke down and I need a tow truck…”

“Right over in the corner.” The clerk said, nodding. You thanked her by leaving a tip before heading over to the pay phone.

You hastily dialed up the towing company, giving the man your information before hanging up. It would take some time to get to you but now you had one less thing to worry about. In the meantime, the nice lady offered you a room a few minutes down the street at a motel. She knew the owner and gave a heads up that you’d be on the way.

“Sorry, sugar. I’d drive you but I have no one here to watch the store. It’s only five minutes up the way. Here, take this! Maybe it’ll help keep you warm.”

You accepted the woven poncho from the lady with a smile before heading out.

*****

It didn’t take many more steps into the empty parking lot of abandon cars for you to realize that you’d been tricked. There wasn’t a motel full of friendly locals at all, and the towing company you called was just bullshit. The only thing in the area was just more and more snow…with the occasional bones of the dead lying around, but that wasn’t the worst part of your journey.

The band of bloodthirsty goons and the seemingly sweet old lady who led you into a trap was.

“What the hell has been going on with my life!?” You cried out, running faster than your legs would carry you. The howling laughter and chants to capture you grew louder the closer your attackers got to you.

You watched out of the corner of your eye as gloved hands reached for you, barely falling short of getting a hold on you. The warm poncho however no longer shielded you from the harsh winds for now it once again belonged to the old lady.

“Come on, sugar! Let my boys have their fun!” They continued their mission to capture you, the road ahead narrowing and becoming steep the longer you traveled.

“Leave me alone!” Carefully you rounded the many curves on the road while avoiding hands grabbing for you. Gradually, trees became denser the longer you ran, indicating that now the chase was in a forest.

“Mama, she’s a runner!” On of the boys shouted. “We gotta get her! I’m having me some fun tonight.”

Though you didn’t care for his presence, around your neck dangled a pendant that contained a very powerful demon that had seen enough.

A beastly roar echoed so loudly that birds were startled enough by it to fly away. Behind you, a vigorous cloud of onyx smoke consumed the group of bandits leaving only their shattering screams to be heard from the outside. Their lungs went cold as all warmth left their bodies, replacing oxygen with ice cold fear.

“No.” You shook your head, looking around as if to reassure yourself that you were still conscious and as sane.

A form became visible inside the black breath, rapidly growing in size as the wind blew. Ram-like horns with a second smaller set extending behind them poked through the cloud before the firestorm suddenly collapsed in upon itself and went out.

You reached out before you, absolutely speechless at the pale looks the bandits all had, their expressionless faces only second to their dead, milky eyes. The old lady’s weathered flesh was the first to blow away, each sediment turning to dust as the wind carried it along, leaving not a single trace but their attire behind.

Completely terrified, the throbbing pain of burns from the pendant’s energy around your neck didn’t anguish you, but now in front of you stood what you assumed to be Dante, though he did look quite different—scarier if you had to describe him.

He now had two pairs of wings, and the spikes on top of his head were now longer. His chest and head glowed with incandescent orange; his whole body wreathed in demonic flames. The solid rocky parts of him seemed to be a combination of metal and black stone but any area of squishy grey skin was still covered in square scales, giving the reptilian appearance.

Your hand ran along a patch of them on the side of Dante’s neck, slowly making your way up to his spikey chin and then eventually his face. Holding his power, he leant in closer and closer to you—so close that his breathing ghosted over your wet flesh.

Snow continued to soak into your already drenched clothes, nearly prying them off of you from the heaviness.

“Dante, you saved me…thank you.” You murmured, watching as a burst of red runics surrounded him.

His new larger form didn’t stick around long, soon regaining his normal size. “Darling…” Dante purred, though it sounded somewhat reptilian.

He felt arms snake around his waist, causing him to tense as your warm breath brushed against his grey cheek. He swallowed thickly, his appendages jerking outward, fluttering the moment your lips touched his skin.

You chuckled, pressing a kiss on his cheek, “I’m sorry for pushing you away.”

“Are you alright?” He questioned.

You nodded, observing your surroundings. “What did you do to them…?”

“I made them stop hurting you, though I don’t enjoy doing that.” Dante’s unnaturally warm body instantly dried up almost every drop of snow that soaked you.

“You specified exactly what you wanted me to be and do as your ‘ _dark knight'_. My imperative attraction to you will be my end. I’ll destroy anyone that comes after you, anything that tries to hurt you or so much as even scares you shall perish by my hands.”

Dante unballed his fist to reveal four white orbs that swirled in his palm. “I can reassure you however their spirits won’t go to waste.” Suddenly the four spheres seeped into his flesh and another animalistic growl caused the remaining birds to caw.

Behind Dante, a shadowed mirage of the demon that he was before flashed briefly before going back inside, and a breath of orange mist fizzed from his lips, leaving waves of heat behind.

You smiled big to yourself at his kind words, “Well…thank you so much for that. Something told me to wear this thing today…I guess it’s a good thing I haven’t given it back to Jana, huh?” You chuckled apprehensively; positive you were as red as the smoke from earlier.

Dante’s long toe nails racked up snow like a shovel as he shifted from foot to foot uncomfortably, “My toes are cold. What are you doing out here in this stuff? What _is_ this stuff? Ice cream?”

At first, you simply snorted but then that turned into a wave of giggles that you couldn’t control. “You’re only used to hot temperatures, I imagine. This is snow and it’s definitely cold!” You shivered.

“My car broke down and I tried to walk to a gas station but that place is a deathtrap…”

“Was.” Dante corrected, fluttering his wings to rid them of ice. He continuously shook his feet off, sighing in frustration when the snow just stuck to them.

“This is ridiculous! I’m taking us some place dry.” He declared, extending a clawed hand for you.

*****

The snow caught in Dante’s eyes and spikes as he half ran and stumbled through the growing snow piles with you.

“We’re not going to die,” He said, noting the discomforting grunts and whimpers you kept making. “Just keep walking. We’ll find some place…lots of caves and holes out here.”

“Easy for you to say. You’re already insulated to death and I don’t want to be out here in this weather. I want to be at home.” Your tears were frozen the second they left your eyes. “I wanted pizza but my car stopped working on the way there…”

Dante’s distorted voice, rough and deep behind you made you whirl around, “What did you say?”

“Pizza is why we’re lost,” You sniffed, “I haven’t had any in a while but when you mentioned it, I instantly wanted some.” A gust of cold wind chose the moment you unballed from yourself to attack, stinging your cheeks and bringing more tears and snot.

You shivered and turned into Dante, the wind picking up as he untucked his appendages. With a sigh he raised them, elevating you both in the air. Only when it became harder to breathe did you notice you were no longer on the ground.

“Which direction do you live? I hope no one notices a seemingly looking dragon flying by.” Dante held on to you so taut that you thought he would some how pop you.

Other than being speechless from flying, the harsh winds just proved too much for your soft voice and almost instantly your words got drowned out. As an alternative, you pointed to where you wanted to go, hoping that your winged knight in metal armor would comprehend.

Dante couldn't recall the last time he'd had as much human interaction as with you. He usually spent most of his time in hell but occasional would get called to earth to run his fellow scaly acquaintances back home.

“There! I see my house!” You shouted over the whistle of winds. A smile spread across your face as Dante switched up his trajectory, your front porch now his landing destination.

You swallowed hard, “Oh dear.” The speed that your dark knight descended at worried you; feeling like you would crash into the cellar that you didn’t have.

"Okay, home sweet home!" Dante announced cheerfully. "I think that we made it here safely.”

The stormy weather couldn’t have come at a better time as it provided the perfect cover up of the big scary demon on your porch who seemed hesitant about following you in.

“Come inside! It’s bound to snow all night…” You announced, taking his clawed hand.

Dante had to resist the urge to let his wings out from his excitement. The spikes on his head however wiggled like little antennas and a breathy purr rumbled behind his closed lips.

“Do I go inside the pendant or?”

You giggled, looking at him with an obviously expression. "Why would you do that when you have a front door right here?”

Dante shifted from foot to foot, uncomfortable from the build up of ice on his toes. "Perhaps I’m…I’m not welcome because I don’t look like the men who nearly took your innocence from you. Perhaps _I’m_ the true monster.”

There was an audible curse from your direction and Dante merely sighed in defeat, his shoulders dropping slightly as he adjusted his appendages.

You didn’t seem to know how to respond as you stared at him for a few moments, as if having trouble processing the fact that he could have such strong emotions. Demons normally didn’t care what humans thought about them but your scaly prince actually sadden at being rejected by you.

“No, Dante, you’re none of those things.” You turned toward him, a chilly palm coming to slide up the tender slope of his squamous neck. This time, he did not flinch at the touch, nor did he shy away.

Your lips gently pressed against his, the action hesitant because of being nervous. You kissed slow, and soft, the heat from his chest causing your ears, neck and face to sweat. The display of affection quickly became far more insistent as Dante responded back to you, tilting your head back just slightly, his thick, clawed fingers carefully burying in soft snow coated locks.

You two parted momentarily, eyes soaking in each other’s breathless, flustered expressions, though Dante’s blushing came out in the form of his wings nearly lifting him off the ground.

“Where did you learn to kiss like that?” You gasped through labored breaths.

“Darling, I’m a demon, not a rock…we lust too, y'know?”

You giggled, “Does that mean you’ll come in, dark knight? Maybe… _lust_ with me some more?”

Dante's large arms encircled you, his thumbs pressing against untouched, bare skin appreciatively as his hands found their way under your jacket.

“Wherever that pendant goes, so do I. So, lead the way, dear.”

Your smile was slow and lopsided, an indication of just how tired you were after the long day you’d had. “Let’s get out these wet clothes and into something warm.”

Dante glanced at himself, noting the lack of attire before looking back at you.

“Or _I_ could change into something warm and maybe you could um…continue to keep that feeling going?”

Dante’s eyes were shining bright, like two cherries plump in the sun, just waiting to be harvested. “I would love to keep you warm, darling.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Maybe an additional chapter of just fluffy, cuddling and snuggly demon loving?  
> I mean, why not after getting saved by big scary Dante?  
> Idk, what do you guys think?  
> I picture him shaking the snow off his feet like a dog would shake something off his paws.  
> Thanks for reading!


	5. Rock-A-Bye Demon

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A bonus chapter of fluffy time with your dark knight

Dante spent the next two nights keeping you safe and warm like he promised he would, adherence to the wish you made for him to be your ‘dark knight'. He sat outside on watch like a gargoyle, keeping the freezing snow from caving in your roof but also looking scary enough to keep evil at bay. Though he only kept your neighbor petrified and inside since his position would often change.

How does a 7ft statue just switch ends of the roof?

"I don’t think the snow is going to stop anytime soon, and I still want something other than sandwiches to eat!”

“Better dig in your food storage box, dear.” Dante said, watching as you unwrapped several logs of firewood.

You giggled, tossing them in, “My food box is empty.” You stood in your living room with a pout, unable to locate something to ignite your fireplace with.

“Um…I hate to ask but,”

Dante chuckled, “Mhm. I see your problem.” Carefully he lifted his palm to the fireplace, striking the firewood with a rather delicate beam of demonic energy.

“Thank you,” You whispered, adding another log when the first two began to burn. “It should get really toasty in here soon.”

“But in the meantime,” Dante’s wings missed your ceiling by inches, making you cringe but he beckoned you over to him with open arms. “I get to do the job of keeping you warm.”

You felt him nuzzle the soft fleshy part of his face, which ended up being his nose against your neck. Dante paused to breathe deep, inhaling your scent as if it was the most wonderful and intoxicating thing he’d ever smelled.

“Shall we?” He motioned towards the couch.

You nodded, following your dark knight. “Lead the way, sir.”

*****

“I wasn’t always…like this,” Dante whispered, moving his wings behind him when asked to. You preferred his hot chest against your own, the close contact making you feel… _closer._

It was also fucking freezing outside, the bad weather limiting the power and leaving just the fireplace to keep you warm. It wasn’t all bad though, the flickering embers glowed warmly and inviting against the cold night.

“What do you mean?” You didn't realize you’d even asked a question until the words were out, but suddenly you desperately wanted to know what Dante meant.

He watched you for a moment, lavishing in your presence. “When I was a boy, my father saw that he wanted my brother and I to always be strong and be able to protect ourselves, so against our mother’s wishes he took us and had us… _changed._ ” Dante explained in a bitten tone.

You listened however, already aware of the lack of care he had for his old man just based off the aggression in his already gruff voice.

“He wanted immortality for us and for us to never feel like we needed anyone to survive. He gave up our humanity for it, cursing us and leaving us as beasts…forever.”

Your jaw unhinged so rapidly that it actually hurt, “Wait…what?” Scrambling to sit up, you repeated your confusion, though it was for yourself to snap out of whatever dream you clearly were in.

Dante however sat by with a plain expression—typically having one due to his lack of mortal features giving him more than just a scowling stare.

“Y-you’re serious…holy shit. Oh my God.” Your trembling hand covered your open mouth, “You used to be human…”

“Many, many, many years ago…yes. I too had hair and skin—flesh that would burn in the sun or goose over in the cold. However, those memories only extend so far.” Dante spoke. He didn’t expect you to put himself so deeply in your heart but perhaps his confession was to blame.

Could you say that you cared before knowing his past?

You swore softly, your eyes sweeping Dante’s face. “…Is…is that why you have emotions?”

It made sense to you now and why the supposed vicious creature snuggled up with you cared so much and why now you were clutching the pendant so tight that it creaked under your pressure.

Dante simply nodded, his attention down by the now intertwined hands between him; his own and yours.

“Wow. I’m so sorry that your father did that to your brother and you. I’m also sorry for misjudging you—thinking you would eat me since you’re the way you are. You’re not a demon at all though! No _demon_ could ever have a heart as pure as yours.” Tears tickled the corners of your eyes but you pressed forward with your words.

“I thought before that I got the shit end of the deal with the pendant but I know now that I actually got lucky. _I’m_ the one who got my prince charming.”

“Your sympathetic heart is causing you to have feelings for me that you might not actually have, and while your love is the only thing, I truly desire…I don’t want you to feel as though you _have_ to care, _just_ because you’re stuck with me.”

“Dante, you’re here because my heart _wanted_ you to be. I didn’t know you’d have wings and razor wire for teeth, but you do and that’s okay! I don’t care. I don’t care that you’re different, or that you can breathe fire. All of those things are just a bonus to the sweet and loving man you are.”

Dante chuckled, “No, no, darling. I am no man…not anymore.” He sighed.

“Oh? And what demon do you know that has _this_ much personality? What demon enjoys pizza and ice cream and plays the drums?? What demon do you know that can kiss like…like—” Without another word your lips met Dante’s in a quite heated embrace.

He pulled you in his arms, warm and soft, the smell of burning firewood a surrounding aura that set the perfect mood. He cupped your head with one declawed hand, the other splayed roughly on your hip as he brushed his lips along your jawline.

Dante’s wings shuddered, blood buzzing in his ears, his vision blurred. He could feel your finger nails digging into his chest the more you moved in.

“D-Dante…”

Your scaly prince appeared so breathless and happy, his fiery eyes shining with something, more than his usual burning pride. With a growl, Dante looped his arms around you, tugging so that you were now on his chest.

You moved, shifting to align yourself more suited to his large stature. Dante spread his legs, allowing you to nestle right between his strong thighs as you leaned in close, very close.

His lips pressed against your forehead in the briefest of caresses, down the bridge of your nose and across each cheek, even once on your chin.

"I think you’re so beautiful," Dante whispered, tucking your hair behind your ear.

"Is that so?" You asked.

“You think I’d lie to you, dear?” Dante kept his eyes fixed on you, admiring the way the fireplace made you glow. You were even more gorgeous with the additional blush in cheeks.

“I don’t think you would, but I’m still hungry. You think someone would deliver a pizza in this snow?”

“Anyone insane enough to leave their homes to be cold is well… _insane_.” Dante could never resist pizza, so of course he agreed to call them anyways, “But do check, I too am starving.”

"Hawaiian or Veggie Lovers?” You asked.

"Neither, I want supreme.”Dante broke the kisses he began planting on your neck, backing away from you as if you were repulsive, especially with how his teeth bared. “What sick human eats fruit on their pizza?”

“Okay, first of all, what _demon_ eats pizza to begin with? And supreme wasn’t a choice!”

Your scaly prince pouted. "But you didn't say I _couldn’t_ suggest something else!"

"Yeah, I know, but," You took a deep breath, blushing at the hooded puppy dog eyes the menacing demon had. "Okay, fine. You’re lucky you’re adorable.”

Dante’s heart skipped a beat in his chest as he grinned fondly. "Thank you, darling."

*****

What do you mean you lost the necklace!? Are you insane!?”

"Whoa, calm down," You rolled your eyes to Jana, though she couldn’t quite see you from the other side of the phone. Also, you were occupied in reaching for one of the pizza boxes on the coffee table.

“It'll be fine, you'll get it whenever the snow melts. Its somewhere out there is where I lost it.”

Jane’s heart skipped a beat in her chest, “I am so mad at you! I can’t believe you.”

“Sorry, the stupid thing didn’t work anyways. _You_ got your wish but,” Your eyes found Dante’s after several long seconds of sitting on your words.

“But what?”

“I-I have to go Jan. Look, I’m sorry about the pendant, okay? I’ll…help you look for it. Bye!” You tossed your phone aside, turning your attention to the pizza sauce covered demon on your couch.

“Well, you took ‘dig in' to another meaning, didn’t you? Now you need a bath,” You chuckled apprehensively.

Dante paused. “Well, if the stupid pendant didn’t work then why does it matter if I’m filthy?”

“What? No! No…Dante, I only said that so Jana would think that I didn’t have it anymore. If I give it back to her, how do I know you won’t leave too?”

Dante didn’t seem the slightest bit convinced with your words.

“Darling.” You repeated. “Aren’t … aren’t I your darling?”

“I thought you were, but now I’m not so sure.” Dante turned away from you, “Since the pendant didn’t work for you.”

“Dante, wait—” You reached for his arm, flinching when his appendages threatened to sprout. “It did work for me,” You whispered. “It worked _so_ well—”

“You’re cute, human.” Dante’s tone was light and amused. “So uncertain of your attraction for me, yet you sadden when talk of me leaving.”

“Because I _do_ care about you. You’re my dream guy, and then more.” You murmured, grabbing a towel and dabbing the pizza sauce from his thick fingers. He observed as you used your own nails, running them along the underside of his to rid them of the cheese caked underneath.

“You flatter me,” Dante replied with a chuckle, and to your delight, he intertwined your fingers, kissing the back of your knuckles.

He then reached out and traced your jaw line with a feather-light touch of a declawed hand.“I only wish to continue to make you happy, darling. I don’t like disagreeing with you.”

“Neither do I. You’re such a good dark knight for me.”

Being praised felt good but even better when done so by you. This, as a result left the spikey head of your scaly prince wiggling and his tongue hanging out his mouth from your cordial petting.

“You’re a good demon, good—very good,” You told Dante, your voice warm with approval that sent shivers down his spine. "The best."

Dante let his hands wander down to the hem of your shirt, his nails catching in the threads, and accidentally fraying them. His constant tugging and pulls only damaged the fabric even more, yet you didn’t stop his struggle. And then suddenly your scaly prince became faced with more skin than he knew what to do with, but still, you sat there waiting for what his reaction would be.

“I think I ruined your shirt.”

You chuckled, shaking your head, “Only the bottom half of it. Now it’s a crop top.”

Dante tilted his head slightly, staring at you. “A what?”

Amused, your eyebrows rose and a cheekily grin spread across your face, “You don’t know what a crop top is?” You asked.

“Darling, in case you haven’t noticed, I don’t even wear a _top_.” Dante chuckled, about to say something else when a vicious yawn took over, so strong it made his crimson eyes water. He rubbed at them sleepily with the backs of his wrists with a pout. “I’m full and need a nap,” Your scaly prince whined.

“You scarfed down two pizzas; I don’t blame you.”

Dante pulled your body closer to him, letting your head bury in his chest. “Mhm, so sleepy time now, dear.” He ordered gruffly.

*****

The couch was fine for lounging but it soon quickly became uncomfortable, at least for your prince charming. Dante twisted in randoms ways; the back of the couch digging into his side, his wings tucked underneath him and going numb.

“Dear?”

Unresponsive but not unconscious, you mumbled in your sleep something that sounded close enough to a ‘hm' for Dante to continue on.

“I’m taking us to your bedroom, I’m uncomfortable here.” You stirred, shifting closer to Dante as he murmured in a drowsy voice.

Soon enough, there was a soft and scary demon spooning you, those long, thick, clawed fingers flexing against your hip but careful enough not to pierce the skin. You didn’t wake up, instead you started to shift against Dante, head tilting back on his shoulder. In response, your prince charming left soft kisses in your hair, inhaling your tropical scented shampoo.

“Goodnight, darling.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ^_^ The best boy  
> Such a good demon, Dante is  
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
